It's R Time
by AriLisette
Summary: The new generation of wolves must go to the sleepy town of Lima, Ohio to stop a threat from a power hungry vampire and his coven. But the pack was not expecting to discover a student with Quileute blood. Now they must prepare for a new member of the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight or Glee related.**

**The OC's I'm using belong to GOYA1281 and her amazing wolf pack universe. Please Read and Review. Let me know if this is worth continuing. I hope you enjoy this. I know I'm working on a few other fics but this idea just wouldn't leave me. I will be writing this with the help of GOYA1281 so I won't neglect my other stories. Thanks and please enjoy.**

This story is a part of the wolf pack universe created by my good friend GOYA1281. She's letting me borrow some of her OC's. I'm doing this as a crossover with my favorite tv show Glee. This story will center on a few characters from GOYA1281's stories I'm a Believer, Can't Fight The Moonlight, Ojos Asi (Eyes like yours) and Something inside and the cast of glee. Mostly Puck.

**Summary:  
**

**There is a ruthless Vampire that wants control of the vamp world and is stalking small towns looking for talented humans to turn into newborns. The new generation of the pack must go to the sleepy town of Lima, OH to stop him. They soon discover that a high school student might have some Quileute blood in him and they must prepare for a new member of the pack as well as a fight with the new coven of power hungry vamps.**

If you haven't read any of GOYA1281's fics I suggest you do so that you can understand what is going on. They are amazing and very entertaining, but for those of you that don't want to I'm going to give you a breakdown of what is going on. The next few paragraphs contain spoilers for all her fics. So if you do want to read her stories I suggest you stop reading right now but like I said if you don't then please continue.

In GOYA1281's universe Sam and Embry are brothers. They had Carlisle do a DNA test on them after the first fight with the volturi. Sam and Emily have two children Rafe and Adalia. Jared and Kim have three children Elijah, Yasmine and Allegra. Paul and Rachel have two children Rocco and Calla. Embry and Leah have a daughter Moxie. Seth has a son Zev with his imprint Gloria. Colin has imprinted on Allegra and Brady has imprinted on Adalia. Quil and Claire get married and have a son Marrok and a daughter Dacianna who is Zev's imprint.

Now this is where it gets a little tricky. Jacob is not with Nessie. He did imprint on her but the imprint was broken. Jacob and Rosalie are married and have four children. Emmett divorces Rose and marries Tanya from the Denali clan. In the story I'm a Believer there is an old prophecy that pretty much says Rosalie and Jacob are meant to be because their children will become the immortal wolf pack of La Push.

The immortal wolf pack consists of Jake and Rose's triplet sons Caden, Caine, and Caleb. They also have a daughter Sienna but she favors the vampire side of the family. She imprints on Sam and Emily's son Rafe who in turn imprints on her. The youngest of the Hale-Black family is Ylva who surprises everyone by becoming the fourth female wolf in pack history joining Leah, Yasmime and Moxie.

In the story Ojos Asi Nessie goes on the find her mate in a human vampire hybrid named Carlos. The two have a rocky start but fall madly in love with each other. In the story Can't Fight The Moonlight the Volturi discovers Rose and Jacob's relationship and children. The Cullens and the retired members of the pack must come together with the new generation to defeat the volturi. In this story we also get to meet the Queen of all Vamps Nathifa who had a tumultuous love affair with Carlisle back in the day and gets imprinted on by Paul's son Rocco.

In the end the volturi were defeated and Nathifa took back control of the vamp world but not without a tragic cost. Sam and Emily's son Rafe was tragically killed leaving behind his imprint Sienna and unborn twins. In the end Sienna and fellow pack kid Elijah (Kim and Jared's son) get married even though he hasn't imprinted and they have a daughter Nina.

Now the fic I'm writing will be told from Paul and Rachel's daughter Calla's POV. I might do a few in Puck's because he will be a big part of this fic. Please read and review and let me know if it's worth continuing. If you have any questions or are confused please PM me and I'll be more than happy to answer any questions. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a crossover between twilight and glee. My amazing friend GOYA1281 has let me borrow some of her OC's from her fic's I'm a Believer, Can't Fight The Moonlight, Ojos Asi (Eyes like yours) and Something Inside. This will center around the new generation of wolves and on the cast from glee. The story will be told through Calla Malthoma (Paul and Rachel's daughter) POV and I might throw in a few chaps of Puck's POV. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review so I know if I should continue with this.**

**I don't own Glee or Twilight.**

**Chapter 1  
**

I sit nervously in the front office of my new high school William McKinley High. I've never lived anywhere other than La Push Washington so it's a complete shock to me that now I'm living in a small town in Ohio. Several months ago it was discovered that a coven of vampires have been plotting against the new order set up in Volteraa by my brother's imprint Nathifa. She's the original vampire and has taken back control of the leech world from the evil volturi.

Apparently this new coven has been going from small town to small town creating newborns to aid in their fight. The new generation of La Push wolves has been dispatched here to Lima, Ohio to find their leader and bring them down. Yup that's right. I Calla Malthoma live in a mythical world most people only see in the movies. I may not be able to phase but my father was a wolf from the original wolf pack so technically I'm half wolf. Not to mention that the wolf gene is also passed on from my mother's side of the family, The Blacks. My grandfather is none other than the amazing Billy Black, my mom is the fabulous Rachel Black and my daddy is the volatile Paul Malthoma.

So now because of the magic in our peoples blood my friends and family phase into horse sized wolves to protect innocent humans from Vampires. Hard as marble, sparkly monsters with red eyes but not all leeches are bad. My aunt Rosalie is part of the golden eyed coven of vamps that only feed on animals. Years before I was born our families hated each other but came together to fight a common evil, the volturi. Now because of that we are closer than ever. Not to mention the ancient prophecy that bound my Uncle Jake and Aunt Rose together so they could have the triplets who are the immortal wolf pack.

So that brings me to why I'm here in Lima, Ohio. Several of the pack has been sent here to pretend to be students while really looking for this new threat. Even though I'm not a wolf I chose to come because I'm just like my Aunt Emily. I just need to take care of them. The guys joke and call me mama wolf but it's my own way of feeling like I contribute to the fight.

Nessie and her mate Carlos along with my brother Rocco's favorite vamp Esme are posing as our guardians. The story being that our parents were killed in a tragic building collapse. Caine one of the triplets along with Zev, Yasmine and the three newest additions to the pack Remy, Tristan, Nico and myself are starting school today.

I sit patiently while Caine being the oldest well at least he looks like the oldest. I'm actually older than him but his vampire genes caused him, his brothers and two sisters to age rapidly. He sings us in and gets our schedules. Caine, Yasmine and Tristan are seniors, while Remy and Nico are juniors and Zev and I are sophomores.

We exit the office and I can feel all eyes on us. Caine is intimidating since he is the largest standing at 6'7" and built like a brick house like his dad my uncle Jake. Remy and Tristian follow next at 6'5" but built like Uncle Quil burly and compact. Nico and Zev are the shortest coming in at 6'3" and slender but muscular like Uncle Embry. Yasmine is next standing at 5'11" and well toned like Aunt Leah and then there's me. I stand at best 5'1" and I'm curvy and petite. I'm practically a midget in comparison to the rest of them.

Caine hands us our schedules and takes off with Yasmine and Tristan towards their classes while Remy and Nico take off towards theirs. Zev walks me to my locker. He's so much like Uncle Seth. He's constantly smiling and always sees the bright side of things. "Don't worry so much Calla. Once we find these leeches and get rid of them we can go home." He says leaning against his locker while I open mine. "I know I just hate being stared at." I say pushing my dark hair from my face.

We both have Spanish first period together so we make our way to class. The teacher Mr. Shuster makes us introduce ourselves in Spanish. Zev speaks fluently because his mom Gloria is full blooded Puerto Rican and I don't do so badly because she taught me as well as all the other pack kids. We both tell them our names and our cover story. We get some pitying looks as Mr. Shuster translates for the not so fluent members of the class.

We take our seats and I focus on the blank notebook page in front of me. I don't want to look up and see some students looking at me. Zev of course is enjoying all the ogling. Suddenly a familiar yet different scent hits me full force. Even though I don't phase I still have slightly heightened senses because of my father's wolf genes. I look at Zev and he notices it too.

The scent intensifies and in walks a boy and he catches me staring at him. He gives me a smirk before nodding his head at the teacher and giving some lame excuse as to why he's late. I take a good look at him. He's pure bad boy and he's very proud of it too. He's gorgeous with hazel eyes, a strong jaw, straight nose and full lips. But it's his scent that intrigues me.

It's so familiar but just a little different at the same time. Like campfire and a hint of something spicy like cinnamon. It's the campfire smell that has me confused. Only two other people I know have that same underlying scent, my Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry. I give Zev another look and he just shrugs his shoulders.

I push my thoughts of this new boy out my mind. The rest of the morning flies by. Each class was the same. We introduce ourselves and everyone whispers about us. Lunch comes around and I sigh with relief at being back with the rest of the pack. We sit at an empty table in the corner. All eyes are on us as the boys and Yasmine eat enough to feed a small army.

I pick at the lunch Esme packed for me while I listen to Remy and Tristan talk about the cheerleaders or Cheerio's as they are called here. Caine and Zev are both imprinted and are having the hardest time being away from their imprints but they understand that this is important and must be taken care of.

Suddenly they all tense up. I look up and see a small girl with dark brown hair and a huge smile. She's pretty even though she dresses like a catholic school girl. "Hi I would like to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry and I just wanted to welcome you to William McKinley High. It's not very often we get new students especially seven at one time." She says enthusiastically.

The pack just looks at her and goes back to inhaling their lunch. "Hi don't mind them. They sometimes forget their manners. I'm Calla and this is my brother Caleb and our cousins Yasmine, Remy, Tristan, Nico and Zev." I say and point out each pack member to her. They each grunt in response and go back to eating. Rachel just looks at them a little put off but no less determined.

"If I may be honest with you I have an ulterior motive in coming over here and introducing myself." She continues with that same huge smile. I can see the pack tense a little but I just smile at her. "Oh really?" I say and she nods her head excitedly. "You see I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but I just happened to hear you singing to yourself in the girl's bathroom. And let me just say you have a lovely voice. So I wanted to come here and extend an invitation for you to come to the glee practice we are having this afternoon." Rachel says practically beaming at me.

"Oh this afternoon I'm…well…we just moved here so I have a ton of unpacking to do, maybe another time." I say nicely and her face falls just for a moment but just as quickly her large smile is back in place. "Well your invitation is a standing one so anytime that you are ready to come just let me know." Rachel says sweetly than walks away from out table only to have some jock toss a frozen drink in her face.

The lunch room erupts in laughter as the brown haired girl wipes her face clean. The pack growls lowly and I shoot them a warning glare. Their protective instincts kick in and Caine jumps up and grabs the slushie throwing jerk. "Where I'm from we treat girls with respect." Caine says menacingly. "She's just a lima loser." The idiot jock fires back. Does he not see the size of Caine? I grab some napkins and go over to Rachel. "Here I hope this helps a little." I say softly and hand her the napkins.

She takes them and gives me a small smile. "You're really nice." She says and I nod my head. I look behind me and see that Yamine has gotten between Caine and that jerk. "Excuse me I need to make sure my brother doesn't break some of his bones." I say half jokingly. She gives me another small smile and I rush towards Caine. I may be tiny but I've been known to put a wolf or two in their place. "Caine just let it go. We don't need any unnecessary trouble here." I say using my best Emily impersonation.

He nods his head but I can still see his clenched fist shaking slightly. I motion for Zev and Remy to take him outside. Caine is the most hot tempered of the triplets. I hope they can get him outside before he can phase in front of the whole school. "Yeah that's right let the little midget here tell you what to do!!" The jock yells. Does he really have a death wish? I can see the flash of red in Caine's eyes. "Get him out of here before he phases." I whisper low enough so only the pack can hear me.

"Hey dude are you fucking crazy? Look at the size of him. Do you really want to piss him off? You're lucky he didn't rip your fucking head off." The boy who has been in my mind all day says. He pulls the jerk away and gives me a smirk. Yasmine gives me a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." I say to her. We clean up the lunch table then quickly head outside. This is not how I wanted to spend my first day of school.

"Is he going to be ok enough to come back inside?" Yasmine asks Zev. "Yeah he'll be fine. Tristan is calming him down." Zev says running a hand over his buzzed head. It takes another ten minutes before Caine can come back inside. I give him a stern look in the hallway before heading to class. "Don't worry mama wolf my control is a hell of a lot better than Uncle Paul's was." He says over his shoulder as he walks away. Uhh…I hate when they talk about my daddy that way.

The rest of the day flies by without another problem. I go to my locker to retrieve the books I need for homework when I catch the scent of campfire and cinnamon. "Hey." His raspy voice says behind me. I turn and face him. "Hi." I say looking at him and trying to figure out what he wants. "So do you always make it a habit of breaking up fights?" He says with a wicked grin. "Well growing up in a family like mine it was a regular occurrence." I say and shut my locker. He just cocks his eyebrow at me and I can't help but smile.

There's something about him that has me drawn to him. "Puck." He says simply. "Huh?" I ask dumbly. "My name is Puck. What's yours?" He ask leaning closer to me. His familiar scent washes over me making me dizzy. "Ca..lla, my name is Calla." I stammer not really sure why he has this effect on me. "Calla that's different. You're different. Where are you from?" He ask leaning in closer till he has me boxed in by my locker. "La Push, Washington. It's a small rez there." I say feeling oddly safe with him. He leans in a little closer and my heart starts racing.

"Calla, Nessie's outside waiting for us." Zev yells and eyes Puck dangerously. Puck pulls away and flashes me a sexy smirk. "See you around Calla." He says and swaggers away. "Let's go now Calla." Zev says impatiently. I just roll my eyes at him and walk past him towards the outside. Nessie is waiting for us in her new suburban. We pile in and sit quietly during the ride to our new house. I'm too preoccupied with Puck to even care what anyone else is talking about.

When we pull into the driveway the pack nearly tramples me and Nessie to get to the kitchen where Esme is preparing dinner. "They're pigs, all of them." I huff as I toss my backpack down and flop on the couch. "What is it sweetie? You seem distracted." Nessie says taking a seat next to me. "I dunno know. I just miss home and things here are just so different. I hate hiding what we are." I say wearily. "I know Calla. Believe me I know." Nessie says and takes my hand. Suddenly I'm flooded with images of my parents and the rest of our extended family. I can't help but smile.

She pulls her hand away and I'm back in the present. "Thanks Ness. I needed that." I say smiling widely. "Good. Now tell me his name." She says with a knowing smirk. "Puck." I say softly but I know she can hear me. "Puck?" Nessie asks slightly confused. "Yeah Puck. But it's not that I'm into him. I mean he is really gorgeous but it's his scent." I ramble on. "His scent? What's wrong with how he smells?" She asks with an amused look in her chocolate colored eyes.

"It's not bad it's just he smells kinda like Sam and Embry. Like campfire with a hint of something else. It's just weird." I say feeling kinda ridiculous for bringing it up. "Hmm…what does this boy look like? Does he look like he can be from La Push?" She asks suddenly very interested in Puck. "I dunno. Maybe I guess. Just a little. Why?" I ask completely confused. "It's nothing for you to worry about now. I just need to make a few calls sweetie." She says and disappears before I can question her further.

I help Esme finish dinner so the pack can eat before going out for patrol. Carlos caught a few old vamp scents around but they were fairly recent. This is the part I hate the most, being left behind while they go out to fight. Nothing could be worse than the last time they fought the volturi four years ago. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's son Rafe was killed trying to protect his imprint my cousin Sienna. I cringe at the thought of those days after the battle. Those are the times I wish none of this mythical crap existed.

"Be safe." I say following them outside into the back yard. They begin to strip and leave their clothes in a pile for me to fold. I turn around still not use to seeing them bare. "Don't worry mama wolf we got this. It's just a routine patrol." Tristan says cockily. "I know but still just be safe." I say and I can hear a reassuring bark from behind me. I turn to see them trot off into the woods behind our home. Something's you just can't ever get use too.

**A/N: Please Review. Calla and Puck get friendlier and Nessie finds out some interesting facts about Puck.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those of you that have read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.**

CPOV:

"Ness what's got you so worked up?" I ask watching Nessie pace around the living room. "Calla I just need you to be careful around this boy Puck. But I also need you and the rest of the pack to keep a close eye on him." Nessie says seriously. "What exactly am I looking for Ness?" I ask confused at her sudden interest in Puck. "Sweetie he might phase soon. I know it sounds crazy but when you mentioned his scent it just kinda clicked. He could be related to Embry and Sam." She says taking a seat next to me. "How?" I ask trying to understand her train of thought.

"Well Embry and Sam's dad didn't stay around in La Push. He could have traveled here and well you know…knocked up some girl and took off again. He does carry the wolf gene." Nessie says trying to make sense of her thoughts. "Oh." I say suddenly trying to remember everything about him. "Yeah sweetie. Just look for the signs. Increased height, muscles, appetite, body temp, you know the usual." She says nonchalantly. "Ok Ness, I'll keep an eye out." I say then grab my bookbag and head out the door. Ness is letting Caine drive the suburban today.

We make it to school with enough time to spare. I tell the pack what Nessie said and we all agree to get as much info about Puck as possible. Zev and I head to Spanish class when I see Puck heading straight for us. Zev glares at him a little but I say under my breath that he needs to be nicer because he could be a fellow pack brother soon. Zev just nods his head and walks ahead of me. I just roll my eyes at how protective he is of me. I guess since his imprint is back at home he needs to get his protectiveness out of him.

"Calla." Puck says giving Zev a look before falling in step with me. "Hello Puck." I say taking a good look at him trying to see I can find any wolf traits in him. "So how do you like Lima so far?" Puck asks looking down at me his hazel eyes holding a mischievous glint so much like Embry's. Maybe Nessie was right. "It's not so bad. I mean where I'm from is just about as small as this." I say softly. It's odd how I feel so comfortable around him. He flashes me a smirk and I immediately think of Sam. He has that same look when he's teasing Aunt Emily. "You know staring at someone is considered rude." He says with a small laugh. "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Its jut you remind me of someone I know." I say feeling my cheeks burn. "It's ok I know I'm a stud." He says with a shrug.

Oh yeah he is definitely Uncle Embry's brother. I roll my eyes playfully at him as he opens the Spanish class door. I walk past him and his earthy scent invades me. I take my seat next to Zev and I swear all eyes were on Puck and me. Zev tosses a note on my desk and I discreetly open and read it. _Be Careful around him. There is a lot of talk about how much of a player he is. _ I nod my head and whisper low enough for just him to hear that I'll be careful. He nods his head and glares at Puck.

The rest of the morning flies by and I head to lunch to meet the pack. We take our seats at the same table in the corner. Thank god for Esme. There is no way this school could feed a pack of hungry wolves. Our table still gets stares at how much food the pack consumes. Yasmine especially gets weird looks. It's not every day a hot chick can out eat a football player or team if she's really hungry. I eat and smack away Remy's hands from my food. "What? I'm still hungry Mama Wolf." He says with a chuckle. "Mama Wolf?" Puck says with his eyebrow cocked. The pack stares at him and I can tell they are trying to see any wolf in him. Tristan's nostrils flare slightly. He has the best nose in pack history. "It's just a silly nickname." I say trying not to blush. What am I Bella Swan all the sudden?

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asks with another sexy grin. "Sure." I say and get up. I turn to the pack and tell them to leave my food alone. Puck chuckles at how stern I am with them. We walk over to an empty table and we both take a seat. He rubs his hand over his oddly sexy Mohawk. "Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to the football game Friday. You can sit with the other glee club members. I'm sure Berry would love that. She can't stop talking about your voice." He says almost sweetly. "You're in glee?" I ask in disbelief. "Yeah….are you questioning my badassness?" He asks with a serious face. "No I would never question anyone's badassness. It's just you don't seem the type to be in glee club." I say honestly shocked.

"Well Calla there is a lot of things about me that aren't what people expect." He says his eyes darkening a little. "I'd love to go. Is it ok if the pa…I mean the rest of my family comes?" I say hoping he didn't catch my almost use of the word pack. "Sure. Whatever you want. I'll see you there." He says getting up and going back to his table of jocks and cheerleaders. I walk back to my table and I already know that the pack heard everything we said. "Aww…our little Calla has a date." Nico says with mock sadness. "Shut up." I growl and they just laugh and go back to shoveling food in their faces.

The rest of the week passes quickly and I try to gather as much info about Puck without being stalkerish. Each day is the same. School, home, and patrol for the pack. So far they only managed to pick up a few trails but nothing pointing to the coven. Just a few nomads passing through are all they've come across so far. It's Friday and school is over for the day. The game doesn't start for a couple of hours so I call my mom and check in with the family. She's doing well and daddy misses me like crazy. The rest of the pack at home is good and Brady finally got Adalia to agree to marry him. We chat a while longer and I can feel the homesickness build in me.

I hang up with my mom and I let the tears fall. "Oh sweetie." Esme says and glides gracefully over to me. She sits softly on the couch next to me. I place my head in her icy lap and she runs her cool fingers through my hair. "I miss them. I miss Rocco too." I say as she comforts me in her motherly way. "I know it's hard but I know they love you very much. I also talked to Rocco this morning. He says he's going to call you tomorrow. He misses you too sweetie." She says soothingly and I just nod my head. Rocco my brother is in Italy with his imprint. I miss him terribly and so does Esme. She and Rocco have an unusual relationship. It's like he imprinted on her but not in a romantic way. He loves her like a second mother. She's been in his life since the day he was born.

I shiver a little bit and sit up. Esme smooths my hair from my face and dries my tears with her cold hands. "Calla everything is going to get better. Don't worry so much. Go and have fun tonight. All this supernatural stuff makes all you kids grow up too fast. Enjoy being a teen for once ok." She says sweetly and I hug her tightly. Her caramel colored curls are soft as I press my cheek to them. Her icy sweet smell comforts me and reminds me of home. Her scent is not as harsh to me as it is to the pack.

I pull away and she gives me a huge dimpled smile. "Thank you." I say and rush up the stairs. Nessie has already picked out my outfit. She's just as bad with clothes as Alice is. I pull on the pair of dark wash jeans and black boat neck sweater she picked out for me. I cinch a red belt around my waist and adjust the sweater. It clings to all my curves nicely and ends just under my hips. I pull on a pair of black tall uggs and brush out my dark brown hair. I swipe on some carmex and put a little mascara on. I grab my black wool peacoat and rush down the stairs.

The pack is waiting for me and I kiss Esme and Nessie goodbye and give Carlos a tight hug. We head to the school and I feel really excited. Esme is right all this mythical crap has taken so much from us. We deal with the weight of the world by trying to protect innocent humans from an evil they know nothing about. It's nice to feel like a normal teen for once. We pull into the crowded parking lot and head to the bleachers. I spot Rachel immediately as she waves us over excitedly. She introduces us to the rest of the glee club and I introduce them to the pack. "It seems like we're missing one." I say searching for Nico. "He left his cell in the truck. He'll be back." Caine says and we all take a seat.

A few minutes pass as we watch the cheerleaders cheer. We make small talk as Nico bounds his way over to us. "Oh here he is. Rachel this is Nico…Nico this is Rachel." I say. "Hi Ra…" Nico says stopping suddenly and locking eyes with the petite brunette. I look at both of them and I can already tell they are lost in the moment of imprinting. Fuck!! "Hi." Rachel finally breaths not taking her eyes off the 6'3" handsome Quileute. Nico just smiles and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Imprinting is everything I always wanted and never got. Now it's being shoved in my face yet again and I feel like I'm going to scream. Even ditsy Allegra got Colin. It's not fair.

Caine laughs a little at my sour expression and drags a lovesick Nico away to give him the imprinting speech all imprinted wolves get. "Oh… is he coming back." Rachel says staring after him and Caine. "Yeah, Caine just needs to speak with him for a moment." I say sullenly. She nods her head but keeps looking for Nico as the game begins. I watch reluctantly as the William McKinely High football team gets slaughtered. Remy and Zev watch longingly at the game. Both were football players before phasing. Now they can't play because of their superhuman strength.

Caine returns with Nico and he immediately seats himself next to Rachel. They spend the rest of the game getting to know each other while I sulk. Every time a new wolf joins the pack I hope I will get imprinted on next but no fate hasn't deemed me worthy enough to be someone's soul-mate. I sigh as the last play of the game comes to an end with our team losing miserably. I walk slowly down the bleachers as Puck makes him way over to me. I smile a little feeling a little happier at seeing him.

"Wait for me in front of the locker room." He says flashing me a sexy grin and runs towards the locker room. I tell Yasmine where I'm going and she gives me a disapproving look. "Yas I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I say irritated at being treated like a baby. "I know that Calla but we're still not sure about him yet and there are a few vamps around. Just be careful. Tristan, Caine and I are going on patrol. I'm going to have Zev trail you but I'll make sure he's not eavesdropping too much." She says sternly. "Fine." I huff knowing she'll have him do it with or without my consent.

Remy heads to the suburban as Tristan, Caine, and Yasmine head to the woods behind the school. I watch as Nico and Rachel smile and talk by her car. I watch Zev nod his head at me then disappear towards the woods too. I make my way over to the locker room area and I see several cheerleaders milling about. They just stare at me and I feel a little self conscious. A few players come out and their respective girlfriends rush towards them. I take out my cell and text Nessie letting her know what's going on. She texts me back and tells me to have a good time.

As I put my cell away Puck walks up to me. "So do you wanna go to a party with me?" He says his voice low and raspy. "I'd love too." I say feeling my heart beat racing. "Where's the rest of your family?" Puck asks looking around as we walk to the parking lot. "Caine, Yas, and Tristan had somewhere they needed to be and Remy went home. He's not much for socializing and I think Nico is completely taken with Rachel." I say my heart aching a little. "Good luck for him. Berry is a bit much at times." Puck says giving me an amused look. "Oh believe me they're perfect for each other." I say the sour feeling turning my stomach.

He chuckles a little then helps me into his classic 1965 ford F100. It's black and you can tell he takes care of it. "Nice truck. It's a 1965 right." I say admiring the vehicle. He looks at me wide eyed. "You know about cars?" He asks eying me like he's never seen me before. "Yeah my Aunt Rosalie taught me everything I know. She's amazing with cars. It's her passion." I say fondly remembering my summers spent in the shop with my Uncles Jake and Embry along with Rosalie. "You have no idea how hot that makes you." He says smiling widely. "Shut up." I say and punch him on the shoulder.

We drive to the party in comfortable silence. He parks by the curb and I hop out the truck. I can hear the music blaring from the large house. Puck grabs my hand and I can't help but smile. I notice his hand is a little warm but not warm enough to be wolf. He opens the door and suddenly an icy sweet smell hits me. I hesitate for a moment. Puck looks at me and I walk back out the door. "Calla what's wrong?" He asks the confusion in his voice.

"I can't explain right now but I can't go in there." I say trying to keep calm. I've never been this close to a leech before. "We can hang outside in the back if the smell keeps bothering you." He says watching me carefully. "You smelled that?" I ask knowing full well that a normal human could never pick up the sickly sweet smell. "Yeah it smells like rotting fruit or something really sweet but gross at the same time. Why? I'm pretty sure everyone can smell it." He says looking kind of annoyed.

"Please can we leave? We shouldn't go in there." I plead with him. "You know you can't just come out with me then change your mind like that." He says then suddenly his face goes pale. He looks like he's going to be sick. "Puck are you ok?" I ask frantically. "I don't feel so good now." He says shaking a little. I place my hand on his forehead and it's burning. Shit!! "Zev!!" I yell knowing that he'll be able to hear me. I pull Puck up as best I can and drag him into the closest wooded area. I walk as far as I can dragging Puck with me. "Why are we in the woods Calla." Puck asks weakly.

I don't answer him as I watch the sandy brown wolf come into view. "He's close to phasing. I need help getting him back to the house." I say and watch as Zev's nostrils flare a little. He lets out a low growl and I nod my head. I turn to see Puck looking scared and amazed at the same time. "Th..tha…that's a fucking huge wolf. Why the fuck are you talking to it." Puck says stumbling back a little. Zev tilts his large head to the side and I know he's communicating with the rest of the pack. He paces in front of us as we wait for the rest of the pack. I can tell he's keeping guard from whatever is in the house.

I try to keep Puck calm but I can tell he's trying his best not to freak out. He just keeps looking at me like I'm going to try and eat him. His temperature is rising and he's feeling the sickness getting worse. Finally Caine and Tristan walk from the trees in only their cutoffs. "Nessie is going to drive his truck to the house. Remy and Nico are going to help you get him to the house and Esme has a room waiting for him. Yas and the rest of us are going to take care of what's in the house." Caine says darkly. I nod my head and tell them to be careful.

I grab a stunned looking Puck and he snatches his hand from mine like my touch burned him. "I'm…I'm…I'm not going anywhere with you freaks." He says backing away from me. "Please Puck we have to get out of here." I say softly not wanting to agitate him more. "No stay away from me." He says looking at me his eyes blazing. "Enough. You will do as she says." Caine says forcefully the full weight of his double baritone alpha tone leaving no room for discussion. Puck submits reluctantly and staggers his way towards where Remy has parked the suburban.

Nico helps me get him in the back and we race back to the house. Esme is waiting for us on the front steps. "I have the room on the first floor made up for him." She says concernedly. Puck makes a face as he passes by her. "Your scent is reacting with him." I say and she nods in understanding. "I used gloves and tried not to stay in the room for long." She says ushering us into the house. "Thanks Esme. He's going to need food soon and lots." I say and she just beams at me. "I'll start cooking right away." She says and glides out the living room.

I follow as Nico and Remy practically carry a whimpering Puck down the hall to the bedroom. "What did you fucking weirdos do to me?" He says grimacing as they lower him on the bed. "Nothing dude. You were born with it just like the rest of us." Remy says the sympathy clear in his eyes. He knows all too well the pain he'll be going through soon. "Uhh…ahhh." Puck groans and lies back on the bed. He's in too much pain to ask any more questions.

"Go get some rest Mama Wolf. We'll keep watch over him. You don't want to be near if he phases in this room." Nico says softly and an image of Aunt Emily flashes in my mind. "Ok." I say and head to the kitchen to help Esme cook. I'm too worked up to get some sleep. I'm rinsing some potatoes when I hear a loud howl. Esme and I look at each other knowing what's coming next won't be good. The front door burst open and Carlos is helping Caine carry an injured Tristan and close behind Zev and Nessie are helping a bloodied Yasmine into the house.

I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. I can do this. I rush to the hall closet and grab my werewolf first aid kits that Carlisle aka Dr. Sparkles as Aunt Leah likes to call him put together for us. Esme, Nessie and I rush about trying to get a handle on the injured wolves and I can hear the screaming and cursing from Puck in the other room. He'll be phasing soon by the sound of things. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up a new wolf joins the pack and things get more complicated for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight and Glee.**

CPOV:

It was a long night. Something I hadn't dealt with since the second battle with the Volturi four years ago. That was ten times worse than this night. Once the pack was cleaned up and bandaged I felt a little more at ease. None of their injuries was life threatening. A few broken ribs, a busted ankle and some scratches and bruises were all they suffered. Most were healed in minutes because of their fast wolf healing. Puck on the other hand was still in pain. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning and he was still screaming and whimpering in pain.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I ask as I put back my wolf first aid kits. "We went back to the house and Carlos went inside to see how many leeches were actually there. There was only two and they freaked when they caught our scent." Zev says still bouncing from all the adrenaline. "Yeah so we chased them for a while. Then the two caught up with a third vamp. We didn't expect for them to have powers." Caine adds tiredly. "It was crazy. The one leech kept knocking us around with some invisible force. It would have been fucking awesome if the leech was like the Cullens." Zev says looking so much like Uncle Seth. "We eventually got them but not without getting messed up." Yasmine says softly. "Do you think they were part of the coven?" I ask worried for the pack. "I don't think so, but you can never be too sure about these things." Caine says sounding so much like the alpha he is. The pack heads to their respective rooms each deciding to take shifts watching over Puck. Remy has the first shift.

Carlos and Nessie finished cleaning up and I downed a few more cups of coffee. Me being the only human in this house I didn't have the stamina these supernatural beings did. I was exhausted but too stressed to sleep. I walked slowly to the room Puck was in. Remy was keeping watch over him while Nico left to patrol around Rachel's house. I took a seat next to Remy and place my head on his large warm arm. "How is he?" I ask looking at a sleeping Puck grimace in pain in his sleep.

"About the same. He's going to be hurting for a while. His body is trying to catch up to what his wolf size will be. The bigger the wolf he is the more pain he's going to feel." Remy says knowingly. He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle closer to him. His warmth is nice and comforting. Remy is like another brother to me. We are the same age and were in all the same classes back at the tribal School. He, Nico and Tristan all phased right after the last battle with the Volturi. I was hoping he would imprint on me but like I said fate had other plans for me.

"You should get some sleep. I'll stay with him." I say softly watching Puck grip the sheets in his hand as another wave of pain hit him. "I can't leave you alone with him. He could phase and hurt you Calla." Remy says wearily. "You don't have to leave the room. You can get some sleep in here while I watch over him." I say in my motherly tone. "You really like this guy. From what I heard around the school is he's a player and jerk." Remy says protectively. "I don't know Remy. It's like I'm drawn to him." I say honestly as I watch Puck's face smooth out as the pain subsides for a little.

"Just be careful around him." Remy says and flops down on the small sofa by the window. He sprawls out with his long legs stretching out in front of him. He drifts off as soon as his head rest on the back of the sofa. I grab a washcloth from the basin of cool water and dab some on Puck's head and chest trying to ease the burning temp. I sit in the chair by his bed and hold his hand. Every so often his jaw clenches and he groans in pain.

Two hours pass and Remy leaves the room to get something to eat. Puck lurches up in bed looking scared, pissed and confused all at once. "Uhh…ahhh….wh..what?...where?...what's going on." He says wildly his eyes unfocused. "Puck I need you to stay calm." I say softly not wanting to set him off. "I have to get home. I have to get away from you." He says frantically his words stinging me. "Puck please you need to stay calm and just listen to me." I plead with him. He jumps up and winces for a moment. "Don't tell me to calm down." He says through gritted teeth and his hands balled into fist at his side. I can see him start to shake. This is not good.

"Take a deep breath and try to keep calm." I say cautiously as I inch my way to the door. His eyes are on me and I can see the fire blazing behind them. He stalks closer the shaking getting worse. "What did you do to me freak!!" He bellows at me and I cringe at volume of his voice. "Please stop." I cry the tears flowing freely down my face. I hit the door and fumble with the knob. He watches me looking more and more irate by the second. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I cry louder just as Remy rips the door open causing me to tumble to the ground.

"Calla!!" Nico yells and grabs me dragging me into the living room. He tosses me on the couch and rushes to help Remy calm Puck. I can hear some scuffling and yelling and I move to get up. Caine rushes down the stairs. "You stay put mama wolf." He orders me and rushes to the back room. I can hear some things breaking and then Caine comes out the room dragging Puck with him. They're out the door faster than I can blink. I get up to follow as the rest of the wolves head outside. Nessie grabs my arm firmly.

"You don't want to go out there." She says concern filling her eyes. "I have to." I say and shrug her hand off my arm. I go out the front and she follows close behind me. I head to the back yard and Nessie stops me from getting to close. Puck is in the middle seething while the pack is around him in a circle. Each one is ready to phase on the fly if needed. "Leave me the fuck alone. I just want to go home." Puck yells his body starting to vibrate fiercely.

"Just relax and let the change happen. Don't fight it." Caine says soothingly. "I don't know what the fuck you are on but I need to get hell away from all of you." Puck says taking in several deep breaths. "Easy." Caine says watching Puck kike a caged animal. Esme comes outside to stand with Nessie and me. Puck eyes her with his nostrils flaring and his face getting tenser. Her scent is bringing out the primal instincts in him. He shakes more violently and it scares me. I know he'll be fine but it's still traumatic to watch a human being burst into a giant ball of fur.

Puck falls forward shaking violently then suddenly with a sickening tearing and popping sound he phases into a large black and grey wolf almost the size of Uncle Sam. As if on cue each pack member phases joining into the collective pack mind. I see him pace around his large head tilting every so often. I know they are opening their minds to him to help him understand what he is. Nessie drags me inside with Esme and Carlos so they pack can try to calm him down so he can phase back. I flop down on the couch and I can feel the weight of the past twenty four hours fall on my shoulders.

Ness sits next to me and wraps her warm arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "Sweet Pea don't worry from what I heard the first phase is always the worst. It'll get better as time passes." She says and I lean my head on her shoulder. The warmth from her calms me instantly. I feel sluggish but I want to stay awake to see Puck when he phases back. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier but I struggle to keep them open. "Calla you need to get some sleep." Ness says softly. Before I can argue she has Carlos scoop me up and take me to my room that I share with Yasmine.

I pout at being treated like a child and Carlos just smirks at me. He places me gently on the bed and leaves me to fall asleep. I drift off restlessly into a dreamless sleep. Hopefully Puck will phase back soon. I just want to make sure he's ok. A part of me feels oddly connected to him and it's causing me to be on edge when I'm not around. I wonder what's going on with me. Maybe tomorrow will bring me the answers I so desperately need.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up imprinting is in the air…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Glee.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I really appreciate it. Thanks for also being patient with me. Sorry this has taken so long. I promise to update sooner. Things have just been crazy here. I promise to update at least once a week with this story if not more. Thanks again.**

PuckPOV:

The pain is unbearable. It's like being set on fire and not the way Rachel Berry has me wanting to do. I feel like my skin could just melt off at any moment. I can't stop shaking and that awful stench is making me angrier by the second. I feel like they are going to close in on me and I can't do anything about it. The new freaks at school have me surrounded and I can't help but feel like some crazy shit is about to go down.

I see Calla standing off to the side with a worried expression on her soft face with the hot red head and all I can think is that this is somehow all connected with her. She's the reason that this fucked up shit is happening to me. I start to shake more violently as the caramel haired woman joins Calla and the other one. Now she is something to look at. I've never seen someone look so beautiful and so wrong at the the same time. Like she's too perfect. There's something off about her too smooth pale skin and golden shining eyes.

"Just relax and let the change happen. Don't fight it." The largest of the guys tell me. "I don't know what the fuck you are on but I need to get hell away from all of you." I seethe feeling like my body is being pulled and stretched in ways that is not humanly possible. "Easy." The large one says and I can feel the command in his voice. It's like I have to do what he says.

I glance wildly at each one of them. They're all watching me like I'm some kind of wild animal. The rotting fruit and icy bleach smell has me doubling over and violently shaking. Suddenly I fall forward and I can feel a searing fire rip down my spin and it's like my bones and joints are popping and all the muscle in my body is tearing. When the pain finally stops I look down and see two large black paws. I'm a wolf. I'm a fucking wolf.

What the fuck?? Suddenly I hear a bunch of voices in my head. "Calm down." I hear a voice say. "What...I...who is that?" I ask stupidly and begin to pace. It's odd being on four legs but yet it feels natural all at the same time. "My name is Caine and I'm your alpha for the time being." The large white wolf says.

Suddenly I'm bombarded with a bunch of images and voices all jumbled together. It's making my head hurt. "You'll get use to it. You just have to filter out all the noise and focus on one voice or image at a time." A small silver wolf says the eyes boring right into me letting me know that it was the one talking. "My name is Yasmine." The wolf says.

The rest of the wolves introduce themselves. The sandy brown one is Zev the boy always with Calla. Remy and Tristan are two different shades of dark brown. Remy being darker than Tristan. Nico the one constantly thinking of Berry is a golden brown. From what I can tell I'm a midnight black with some dark grey. "Your a mix of both of your brothers." Caine tells me.

"I don't have brothers." I say defensively. "Yes you do. That's why your able to phase into a wolf. You half Uley." Nico barks at me. "My last name is Puckerman." I say growling lowly. "That's what your mama told you but it ain't the truth man. Only a decedent of Taha Aki can phase into a wolf." Tristan says and I go to lunge at him for insinuating that my mom is a liar. Caine blocks me and I growl more harshly.

"It's the truth. Joshua Uley is your real father. You have a brother Sam and a brother Embry back in La Push Washington." Caine says and I can just feel the anger rising in me. "Your all fucking liars. This is just some weird ass drug trip or something." I say not wanting to believe that the woman that gave me life has lied to me since I was born or that I can change into a giant fucking wolf.

"Think what you want dude but the reality is your a shape shifter like the rest of us." Nico says seemingly distracted by images of Rachel Berry. Caine steps forward and opens his mind to me. Through his mind I discover the legends of La Push. The truth about wolves and to my horror vampires. He shows me the battle between the newborns and the last fight with the creepy ass vamps from Italy. I let everything he shows me sink in.

I'm a shape shifting wolf whose sole purpose is to kill red eyed vampires. Yup my life just got royally fucked. Not only am I cursed to be this supernatural monster but the asshole that abandoned me wasn't my father. Nope I was abandoned twice. How fucked up is that shit?

The hours pass quickly as each pack member fills me in on my new found La Push family. I learn about my brothers and their wives and kids. I learn about the vampire side of this crazy family as well. The golden eyed Cullens. I was shocked to find out that not all vampires are evil. That the caramel haired beauty was a hundred year old vamp and that the hot red head was a human/vampire hybrid and so was her Puerto Rican boyfriend.

After what seems like years I'm able to phase back into my human form. Esme the golden eyed vamp rushes outside with a large blanket. She tries to come near me but Caine stops her. He scent triggers something in me and I can't help but let out a low growl. She gives me an understanding dimpled smile. It freaks me out to see just how human looking she can be with that smile.

Caine tosses me the blanket and I wrap my naked self in it. I'm not cold by any means. In fact I'm burning up and my body feels like I just been hit by a semi. I wince a little with each step. "The pain will pass. Your body is just catching up to your wolf size. You phased a lot quicker since there were some vamps near by." Caine says as we walk into the house.

The icy sweet smell hits me full force. I wrinkle my nose as the red head Nessie comes forward and helps me sit down on the couch. "You'll get use to it. Pretty soon you'll be able to tell Esme's scent from the other blood drinkers." She says with a soft smile. I just nod my head. Esme glides into the room and I try not to growl. She sets the tray of food down in front of me. It's piled high with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and fruit.

"Your appetite is going to be increasing. With your high metabolism you'll be needing to eat a lot more." She says with motherly concern. "Thank you." She gives me another dimpled smile. "I also took the liberty of calling your mother. She'll need to be informed about what is happening with you. But from what I can tell she seems to know more than what she's letting on." Esme says her eyes filled with concern for me.

"It won't surprise me if she knows all about this." I say flatly. "Eat. Your going to need to keep up your strength. You'll start training soon." She says and glides right back out the living room. I do as she says and shove the food in my mouth. She's right, I'm starving. I've never been this hungry in my whole life. I polish off the food in record time.

I've also noticed that my senses are sharper. I can see more clearly than before. I can smell everything and my hearing is amazing. "Where's Calla?" I ask as Remy sits down next to me with a plate covered in food. "She's asleep. Being the only human in a house of mythical creatures is a lot to deal with. She's fine though." Remy says and I immediately feel guilty for almost hurting her.

"I didn't mean to scare her." I say feeling like a complete jerk. "Don't worry about it. Mama wolf can hold her own around us. Her dad was one of the most bad ass wolves in the original pack." Remy says making me feel slightly better. I move to stand but the searing pain makes me double over.

"You need to get some rest." Caine says walking into the living room and helping me up. "You'll need to stay home from school for at least two weeks till you can control your temper. Any little thing can set you off." He says helping me down the hall to my room. "That's cool with me." I say not really to worried about missing some school.

"Also your going to have to quit the football team. Your too strong to play. You could seriously injure someone else." He says flopping me down onto the bed. "Are you fucking serious? I'll be slushied everyday if I do that." I rant. "I'm not asking I'm telling you as your alpha. I'll order you if I have to." Caine says darkly and I instantly give in to him. I hate authority but I'm compelled by my inner wolf to listen to him.

"I'm also going to have Calla and Remy join glee club to keep an eye on you. At least you can't hurt someone by singing." He says with a little smirk. I groan a little knowing that my status as resident stud bad ass football player and cougar magnet is coming to an end.

Caine leaves the room and just as I'm about to lay back on the bed the scent of oranges and cherry blossom invades my senses. I look up and see Calla standing at the door. I look at her but it's like I'm seeing her for the first time. She's all I can see. The rest of the world seems to fall away. All I can see are her large honey colored eyes. She's breath taking. I feel like gravity is shifting beneath me and the only thing holding me in place is her. What the fuck just happened??

**A/N: Please review. Next up Calla's POV and Puck must adjust to being a wolf.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem like I'm rushing too fast. I'm trying to move this along as much as I can. A Puck chapter is coming up soon to give insight into how being a wolf is like for him because Calla's POV can't show that part of the story. Please read and review. Thanks again.**

CPOV:

That look. I know that look. I stare at Puck and I see the jaw slackening, awe inspired look of imprinting. I glance around and notice that it's just me standing here and no one else. My heart pounds furiously. I've just been imprinted on and it's better than anything I could have ever dreamed off. I can feel that slight tugging sensation in my lower belly like a steal cable connecting me to my soul-mate.

"Wha...what just happened?" Puck says his eyes still wide and drinking me in like it's the first time he's ever seen me. Before I can say anything Remy comes barging in the room. "Aww...fuck man. You just got a ball and chain. Fuck, I have to be there when Paul finds out." Remy says his deep baritone rumbling through the room and snapping Puck out of his imprint haze.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asks Remy with a look of pure confusion written on his handsome face. I'm still too stunned to say a word. "Yo Caine get in here!" Remy yells out the open door. I can hear Caine's large form pad down the hallway. "What is it? I was talking to Moxie so it better be important." Caine fumes for being taken away from his imprint. "Newbie here just imprinted on Calla." Remy says causally like this happens everyday. Well I guess it kind of does in our family anyways.

"Shit...fuck Calla. What am I suppose to tell Uncle Paul? I promised to protect you." Caine rants as he paces back and fourth. "Ok...what the fuck is imprinting?" Puck asks still confused. "I don't need protecting from my soul-mate Caine. Daddy will understand. He's an imprinted wolf too." I say not as confidently as I should. My dad is not known for his control. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he phased for the first time since the last fight with the Volturi four years ago.

"Uhh...hello!! I'm tired of being fucking ignored. Now will you tell me what imprinting is exactly." Puck growls impatiently. Caine rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "Imprinting is when a wolf finds their other half. It's when you find your soul-mate." Caine says tiredly. He just had an imprinting conversation with Nico just the other day. "Wait...you mean me and her are suppose to be together? Like a prearranged relationship? " Puck asks the realization dawning on his dark features.

"Yup...she was made specifically for you and you for her. She's the center of your world. I can tell you already feel it." Caine says eying the way Puck has positioned himself closer to me. Caine was right. I could already tell by the way Puck is watching me that he feels the same tug I do. "Puck?" I say not really sure how to begin. It's rare for a wolf to phase and imprint all in the same day. He must be so overwhelmed.

"Noah...call me Noah." He says simply and I give him a small smile. "Calla, let us leave and give Puck a chance to rest. He's going to need it." Caine says softly. "I'll see you when you get up Noah." I say and Caine practically drags me out the room as Remy helps Noah back into the bed so he can rest while his body catches up to his wolf size.

I walk into the kitchen and Esme immediately pulls me into a gentle cold embrace. "Congratulations sweetheart." Esme coos in my ear. "Thank you." I say not able to contain my smile any longer. "I'm so happy for you." Nessie squeals excitedly. "Oh...your father is going to flip that a Uley imprinted on his daughter." Nessis says her large chocolate eyes going wide imagining my father's reaction. "Well at least Rachel will be able to calm him down. She's the only one who could." Esme says trying to ease my fears.

"How bout we not mention anything till after this whole coven mess is dealt with." I say hoping they will agree with me. "Of course darling." Esme says with a dimpled smile and Nessie nods her agreement. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Imprinting was something I've always wanted and now that I finally got it I feel kind of at ease now. Like I'm finally whole and not missing something. It's amazing.

_**Two weeks later....**_

I pace nervously in the living room waiting for Noah to finish getting ready for school. It's his first day back since phasing and it's always a though time for any new wolf and since he's my imprint it just makes me even more wary of how things will go today. The last two weeks have been crazy hard. Noah comes a close second to Caine and My dad with how short a fuse they have.

Yasmine being a computer whiz that she is managed to change our schedules so that Noah has a wolf or me with him in every class. Remy and I have already joined glee three days ago. Nico's imprint Rachel was so excited and I find that she's kind of growing on me even if she can come off a little abrasive at times. Nico hasn't told her about the wolf stuff yet but he will have to soon. She's kind of nosy and I don't take her for someone that doesn't mind her own business. The singing and dancing part isn't so bad and Remy is actually pretty good with his smooth deep baritone and not to mention his supernatural gracefulness adds to his talent. It always surprised me that all these inhumanly large men were as graceful as a pack of ballet dancers.

"Hey." Noah says with his signature smirk in place. "Hi." I say softly trying no to ogle him to much. In the two weeks since he phased Noah has changed a lot. He towers over me now that he went from 5'11 to 6'4" and he's built just like Uncle Embry and Uncle Sam. Long and lean and very well sculpted. He had some nice muscle and arms before but now it's like...whoa. His face is still as handsome as ever but now his eyes hold the same guarded look all the wolves have. The weight of the world is on his shoulders now.

When he's in wolf form it's definitely a thing of beauty. He's on the large side and his coat is a deep obsidian with a few patches of gray on his chest and paws. He's taken to the training fairly well and went on his first patrol two nights ago. The pack has been patrolling non-stop for three days but haven't gotten any closer to the coven. Carlos is working on a few leads as well but nothing is bringing them closer to ending this mess.

"Are you ready for school?" I ask walking towards Noah and taking his large hot hand in my small one. "Ready as I'll ever be." He says a little somberly. With all the training and dealing with his mother has given us little time to be together. His mom Sarah admitted to having been with Joshua Uley but when she became pregnant he took off not wanting to settle down so her marriage to the man Noah thought was his dad was arranged by her parents so as not to bring shame on the family. After Noah's sister was born he took off as well.

It nearly broke me when I saw Noah breakdown after finding out the truth. As far as we can tell Sarah knows nothing about the La Push wolves. I wrap my arms as best I can around his waist and hug him tightly. "Calla, I need to talk to you later in private. After school. There's something I need to tell you." Noah says wrapping his arms around me and placing a soft kiss on my head. "Ok." I say with a small smile trying not to show my nervousness.

"Come on let's get going Caine is waiting." Noah says tiredly and grabs my hand and leads me out the door. I wonder what he has to say to me. I already know about his past from Rachel talking my ear off about Noah during glee. Nico almost stroked when he found out the two dated for like a week and made out. I had to remind Nico that it happened before he even knew about her. I was a little jealous too at first but my imprint has a past and you can't change the past. All that matters now is our present and future together.

Noah tenses up as soon as we step into the school. He wrinkles his nose trying to adjust to all the overwhelming scents. I grip his hand tightly feeling his nervousness. I guess it's part of the imprint. When he hurts I hurt and vice versa. The whispers and stares are already starting. Noah's jaw clenches as he can hear every word they are saying about him. I lean closer to him hoping to calm him down. He relaxes a little but I can tell he's still on edge.

Noah walks me to my locker and he leans against the one next to me while I get my books. "Your doing really well." I say trying to be encouraging. "They all think I'm on steroids or some experimental drugs." He says with a bitter chuckle. "It doesn't matter what they say Noah. Your one of the good guys keeping them safe from things they will never know about." I say with all the gusto I can muster up. "Are you always this positive?" Noah asks his sexy smirk playing on his full lips.

"Well it helps growing up in the world that I did. I know this is new to you but I've never gone a day without knowing about my family and the Cullens. It's pretty much ingrained in us from birth." I say with a proud smile. My cell buzzes letting me know I got a new text. I check it as Noah and I fall into step with each other heading to Spanish class.

_Calla...Alice and Jasper are coming. The evil pixie had a vision. Don't worry...C U after School. Ness_

If Alice had a vision that means something big is coming our way. "What is it?" Noah says concern filling his stormy hazel eyes. "Well it looks like your going to meet some more of the vamp side of our crazy family. Alice and Jasper are coming." I say trying not to worry but not being able to get rid of this foreboding feeling creeping up in me. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Noah asks as we make a stop at his locker before heading to class.

"It's kind of good because Jasper is awesome at training wolves to fight. I'm mean the guy fought in the civil war. How amazing is that, right? Alice...well Alice is just a fun tiny ball of energy that loves to shop and she can kind of see the future but it's not set in stone." I ramble on about two of my favorite vamps. Rocco loves Esme more than anything in this world but Jasper has always been my favorite. I can spend hours listening to him tell stories about his past during the civil war era. He's so fascinating.

What everyone doesn't know except for Edward is that I'm his singer but he says that me being around him has helped with his control. I've never been afraid of Jasper even though common sense says I should be but deep down I know he'll never hurt me. He's like another brother to me and Alice is just too much fun not to want to be around. She loves playing dress up with me and all the other wolf girls. It's funny how it took Uncle Jake and Aunt Rose getting married to bring our families closer.

The treaty has long been forgotten and as long as the Cullens hunt before coming on the rez it's not unusual to see them around when they are in town. "Ok...more leeches to get use too. Great." Noah says with fake enthusiasm. "Noah...your going to like them. I just know it." I say lightly hitting his rock hard shoulder. He just chuckles at my feeble attempt at hurting him. I roll my eyes at him for good measure.

"Puck?" I hear a female voice say behind me. Noah and I both turn to face the voice. I immediately see Noah's face harden as he stares at the pretty blonde. "What happened to you? You disappear for two weeks and come back looking like some roided out freak." The blonde says and places a small hand on her rounded belly. "Shut up Quinn. You don't know what you are talking about." Noah says his now deeper voice laced with anger and hurt.

His eyes keep passing between her face and her belly. Noah takes a few deep breaths and grabs my hand tightly. It's like he needs me to hold him in place. Quinn glares at Noah then looks at me. "If your smart new girl you'll stay away from this Lima loser." She says harshly then takes off down the hall towards a tall lanky boy with an innocent face. "Noah what was that all about?" I ask unsure of what to make of the hostility between the two.

Noah doesn't say anything. He tightens his grip on my hand and practically drags me outside to the bleachers. "Noah? Noah....just talk to me." I say trying to pull my hand from his iron grip. "Calla just sit down. I need to talk to you." Noah says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know your my imprint and I can't even begin to describe what that feels like for me. It's like I was walking around a dim lit room and suddenly the lights turned bright and I could see for the first time and it's amazing. I...Calla...I'm...I don't deserve you." He says dejectedly and takes a seat next to me.

"Don't be silly Noah. I'm your imprint. We're soul mates." I say taking his face in my small hands making him look at me. "I've done things I'm not proud of. Things that I should have waited to do with you." He says his eyes so full of so many different emotions. "The past doesn't matter. We didn't even know that each other existed till now. Noah nothing you could have done can change the fact that we are meant to be. I feel the same connection to you that you do for me. It's real." I say placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Calla...I'm the fa.." Noah starts to say but gets interrupted by the football coach. "Yo Puckerman get down here. You have some explaining to do." Coach Tanaka says angrily. "We'll finish this later." Noah says softly and kisses me quickly on the lips before taking off down the bleachers. I guess I'll just have to wait till glee practice to find out what is bothering him. I just know this is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck confesses his past sins to Calla. Alice and Jasper will be coming to bring some intense news for the pack. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I said Alice and Jasper were coming up but I decided to save them for the next chapter. Instead this is another chapter in Puck's POV. I think it's important to know how he is dealing with being a wolf. I promise to have some vamp and wolf action coming up soon. The Glee club will also be getting more involved as the story goes on. Thanks and enjoy. Oh...and I really appreciate the story alerts and reviews. You guys are awesome. **

PPOV:

Breathe in breathe out. Just stay calm. I'm trying really hard not to burst into a massive ball of fur right now. I know coach has a right to be pissed but the wolf in me is dying to come out and I'm really trying to reign him in. "Where the hell have you been? Your own mother couldn't even tell me what was going on with you Puckerman. Now you show up and looking like you downed a giant bottle of steroids." Coach rants while I do my best not to growl out loud.

"Look coach I can't really explain right now but I have to quit football. I just need time to focus on my schooling." I say trying to keep a straight face at the end of my statement. I've never been one for academics but being part of this new wolf family it's a must I do good in school. At least that is what Nessie told me last night. She told me our family takes education seriously and just because we go wolf doesn't mean we have to give up on our futures. _Futures._ I never really thought about my future till Quinn got pregnant and now I have Calla too. I want to be a better imprint for her and prove that I could be a good father. Someone both of them deserves.

"Are you fucking with me you psycho. Does this have something to do with Glee and Shuester?" Coach roars and grabs the front of my shirt. I growl low and deep and begin to shake. I can't help it. He's challenging me and it's something primal and animalistic that I have making me growl. Coach drops his hands from my shirt and backs a few steps away from me. "Fine but don't come crawling back here when you need a boost to your popularity." Coach sneers at me than makes a quick retreat.

I take a deep breath and count to ten to try and calm me down. I picture Calla's face and immediately I can feel myself relax. Right now she's the only thing keeping me sane through this whole fucked up mess. I shake off my thoughts and head to class. I need a distraction to keep from phasing. I don't know how the rest of the pack can keep so calm. I feel like I'm about to burst into fur at any moment. I stride down the hall amidst the stares and whispers and make my way to second period English. Remy is in this class with me so I know I'll be somewhat OK.

"You OK bro?" Remy whispers low enough for my new wolf hearing to pick up. "Yeah." I whisper back barely moving my lips but I can see him nod his head knowing he heard me. It still freaks me out a bit with all these supercharged senses. I can literally hear a pin drop a mile away. It's fucking awesome and scary at the same time. What sucks the most is the heightened sense of smell. I almost vomited walking into school today. The overpowering smell of sweat, cologne, perfume and human makes a nauseating mix of scents.

It was interesting to find out that no two strangers have the same underlying scent but if you were related each family member had the same scent but mixed with something distinctively them. Calla said the both of my brothers and I smell like campfire mixed with something else. Sam had a hint of sage and Embry's was licorice and mine was cinnamon. I'm thankful that I have Calla to help me through this mess. The pack is great but with Calla I just feel like I'm home with her. I guess that's part of the imprint.

Imprint. I never thought in a million fucking years I would be for all intent and purposes promised to someone. I should be pissed and fighting it but for some reason I feel whole. Like a part of me that was missing has been found. I just regret all the shit I did before. If I had known that my other half, the only thing holding me to this earth was within my reach I might have done things differently. But then my little girl wouldn't exist. My only other reason for existing.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Lunch with the pack was for lack of a better word interesting. Thank god Esme packed us each a lunch. I've always had a healthy appetite before but now I'm practically ravenous all day long. I doubt the school could afford to feed us for a week. Calla just shakes her head at us all as we shovel food into our faces as fast as we can. Even though I ate enough to feed a small country this morning, right now I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Calla just smiles and slaps Remy's hands away from her food as she eats.

I can't help but smile. She's a meat and potato kind of girl and I find it really sexy when she eats. All the little moans of delight as she takes bites of her food go straight to my crotch. I'm just glad she's not one of those tooth pick chicks that only eat salad. No, Calla is curvy with an incredible hour glass shape. She reminds me of a beautifully made guitar. Curves in all the right places. I can just stare at her for hours and never get tired of appreciating her.

Her hair is a warm chestnut brown with golden brown touches at the ends of her silky curls. Calla's eyes are large almond shaped and the color of rich honey with long dark lashes that kiss her cheeks when she blinks. Her nose is a small button on her heart shaped face and her bee stung lips are full, pouty and soft pink. She's perfection and she's all mine. Mine. It's like a natural instinct that my inner wolf is claiming her. Whenever she is near all I can think is mine, mine, mine.

I don't know how Caine and Zev can deal without being with their imprints. Caine talks constantly to Moxie everyday but Zev's imprint is only three. Yeah that totally fucked with me when I first found out. When we were both phased together he let me into his thoughts and I could see that he only feels brotherly affection for the churbic toddler with large green eyes and a head full of bouncy black curls, but the protective feelings are all the same. He's tortured without her but several reassuring phone calls a day from her father Quill eases some of Zev's anxiety.

I smell raspberry and vanilla and instantly know that Rachel Berry is on her way over to our table. She's only allowed to sit with us because she's Nico's imprint. Poor guy is stuck with crazy midget diva. She practically dancers her way over to Nico who's face is practically beaming at her. They only have eyes for each other and I wonder if that is how Calla and I are sometimes. Lunch passes quickly and I can already feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I know that after glee practice today I have to tell Calla about Quinn and the baby. I just hope that the imprint is strong enough to keep her from walking out of my life for good.

I walk into the choir room where the rest of glee is waiting. "Whoa...white boy. What happened to you?" Mercedes says her eyes going wide as she looks at me like I've grown a third eye. "My word Puck, you look even more yummy than you did before." Kurt says his well manicured eyebrow shooting up for effect. "Yeah, yeah. Haven't you heard of a growth spurt." I snap tired of explaining myself for the hundredth time today. Artie and Tina just cast questioning looks my way and I just shrug it off.

Calla and Remy walk in and I instantly feel relieved. Out of all the wolves Remy is the one I feel closest too. What can I say he's just like me or the me I use to be before imprinting. He's a cougar magnet and the resident bad boy of La Push and I'm comfortable enough in my manhood to say he's one good looking mother fucker and he knows it. Calla sits next to me and Remy takes the seat next to her as Santana stares lustily after him. He sends her a little smirk at hearing her heart rate pick up when he walked in the door. The man has game.

Once the rest of glee gathers in the room I can't help but feel Finn and Quinn's eyes on the back of my head. I shake it off and listen to Mr. Shue talk about sectionals. Our project for this week is to work in groups of three or four. Calla, Remy, me and surprisingly Rachel decide to work together. I guess miss diva wants an excuse to see Nico more often. Of course Finn is left a little shocked that Rachel isn't throwing herself at him. I can't help but laugh a little at his hurt puppy dog face.

Finn, Quinn and Santana decide to work together and Mike, Matt, and Artie form a group leaving Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittney to make up the last group. Mr. Shue is pleased with the groups and tells us we need to pick a song that tells a story and that we need choreography to help relate the story to others. Of course miss diva wants to do something from Broadway but Remy intervenes and suggest that we each come up with a song and then we will vote on it which one is the best. Rachel relents but not without voicing her opinion strongly before Calla changes the subject.

I hold tight to Calla's hand while her and Rachel discuss their favorite movie musicals while Remy shoots Santana suggestive looks. He's good, I got to give it to him. "Hey Puck, can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn says in his 'awe shucks I'm a great guy' kind of way. "Uhh...sure man." I say placing a light kiss on Calla's temple before walking to the other side of the room with Finn. It's weird now that I'm a little bit taller than him. I'm so use to always looking up when talking to him.

"What's up Finn?" I ask a little impatiently. His brow furrows like he's concentrating really hard on what he wants to say. "Why did you quit football? And since when are you so big? What happened to you?" Finn asks his friendly concern showing in his dopey childlike eyes. The guilt of what I did with Quinn burns hotly in my stomach. How am I ever going to make up for the shit I did to him? If the roles were reversed and he did that with Calla, I really think I would kill him.

"The doc said it was a late growth spurt. A surge of hormones and some other scientific shit." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. He nods his head thoughtfully like he was really buying the bull I just told him. "Cool man, but why quit the team? We could really use your muscle on the team." He says being the ever responsible team captain. "Yeah, well like I said to coach I really need to bring my grades up. I'm trying to get out of this hick town and college is my only hope. I don't want to be a Lima loser." I say actually being truthful for once.

After my heart to heart with Nessie I realized that the only way to be better for Calla and my baby is if I start acting like a man and get an education and do something worthwhile with my pathetic life. I don't want to be a Lima loser forever and I definitely didn't want to chase around leeches forever. Nessie even said her grandfather Carlisle set up a college fund for all the wolves for all the help the pack gave them throughout the years. It was his way of making up for triggering the first pack's change.

Nessie told me about all the other wolves. Leah my brother Embry's wife is a middle school teacher, Sam my other brother owns his own construction business, Embry and Jake started their own auto shop. Quill runs his own web design company form his home and Seth is a math teacher. Calla's father Paul is a cop and Collin and Brady work for Sam. Most of the younger wolves are still in high school or college. Calla's brother Rocco is in his second year of medical school in Italy. Nessie told me his IQ was really high and he finished high school a year early to start pre-med classes.

Hearing about all my extended family made me realize that if they can deal with patrols, vampires, and still make it through school and have good futures than I could do it too. It's what my imprint would want and my daughter needs a father to be proud of. "Are you sure Puck? I mean you never much cared about classes and grades before." Finn says rubbing the back of his neck. Something he does when he's not sure of what to say next. "Of course I'm fucking sure. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't." I say the irritation seeping into my words.

"Cool man. Don't get upset." Finn says eying me like I'm a caged animal. I hadn't even realized that I clenched my fist at my sides and started shaking. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Don't worry about it." I say curtly and walk towards Calla as the bell rings. I grab her hand and tell Remy we'll meet up with them at the house in a few. He knows what I have to tell her. The whole pack does. I don't have much control over my thoughts yet and everyone saw what happened with Quinn. They promised to keep quite about it and assured me that Calla has a forgiving heart. I just hope they are right.

I sit her down on the bleacher and pace nervously in front of her. "Noah what's wrong? Your scaring me a little." Calla says her large honey eyes drawing me in with the concern swirling around. I take a seat next to her and pull her close to me. Before she can say anything I kiss her with all the passion I can. I want to savor the taste of her lips in case she never wants me in her life again. I hungrily explore her mouth with my tongue relishing the feel of her warm soft tongue.

I pull away much to soon for my liking but I know what I have to do. Her eyes flutter open and she looks breathtaking with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She begins to say something but I cut her off. "Calla let me just say what I have to before I lose my nerve. I promise to let you have your say as soon as I'm done talking." I say feeling my heart pounding a tattoo in my chest. "OK." She says softly her beautiful eyes full of trust and what I hope is love shining back at me.

I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I just don't know how to begin. "Calla, I..I...need to explain something to you. Something I did before I knew you. I just don't want you to hate me." I say turning my head sideways to watch her face. "Whatever it is Noah, you can tell me." She says with a sweet smile. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Quinn from glee club is pregnant with my child not Finn's." I say and sit up straight to see her reaction. Her face is blank for a moment. I'm scared she's about to freak out on me.

Calla bites her bottom lip and her eyes turn soft and misty. She nods her head up and down but still hasn't said a word. "Calla please say something, anything. I'll understand if your angry. Believe me when I say I was a piece of shit before I met you." I say desperately trying to get her to react. "I....well...OK, OK." She says closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "OK?" I say still not sure if she's going to freak out. She opens her eyes and looks right at me. "Your my imprint. I could never hate you. Of course it hurts but what's done is done. Like you said this happened before I knew you. I can't hold that against you no matter how much I would like to. I just need to know what you are going to do about it." She says her face neutral but her eyes betray her with tears welling up in them.

I let out a small bitter laugh. "I've tried so fucking hard to be apart of my daughter's life but Quinn won't let me. She's determined to have Finn be the father. Fuck!! Calla she wants to give my baby away to strangers and I can't have any say in it." I fume letting all my anger out. "What? She can't do that Noah. Especially not with _your _baby." Calla says the tears drying quickly as she jumps up from the bleachers. "What do you mean by that?" I ask shocked by her sudden change in mood. "Noah your daughter carries the wolf gene. It's been known for girls to phase. Yasmine, Moxie, Ylva and Aunt Leah are proof of that. I mean if the conditions are right and she's the only available wolf near by she will phase." Calla says frantically.

"Noah you can't let this child go to strangers. She needs to be raised by us and our family." She says taking my hands in her small ones that seem to be made perfectly for me. "Us...Calla what are you saying?" I ask still stunned that she's not cursing my name and slapping my face. "What I'm saying is that we can take care of her. You and me. Your my soul mate Noah and we are in this together. Always." She says giving me a small smile. "How can you not hate me?" I ask completely blown away by this incredible woman standing in front of me.

"Look, I'm not happy that your having a child with someone else but this baby is apart of you. Apart of our tribe and this pack. We take care of our own and someday she might phase and she will need all the love and support we can give her. Noah you have to fight for her." Calla says determination clear in her eyes. "It's not that easy. Quinn won't tell the truth. It's my word against hers and I'm the fuck up Lima loser and she's miss perfect Queen Bee. No one is going to believe me." I say clenching my jaw trying to reign in my anger.

Calla takes my face in her tiny hands and forces me to look in her eyes. "I know this is hard but we have some powerful friends and family on our side. Nessie's Uncle Emmett went to law school a bunch of times. It's hard to picture him as a lawyer because the man acts like a child most of the time instead of the eighty year old he's suppose to be but I know he can help us." She says the confidence in her voice and eyes giving me some hope. "OK." I say letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Calla's my imprint and I have to trust and believe that what she is saying is true.

Calla smiles at me and places a small kiss on my lips. "OK." She says and pulls me along towards my truck. How did I ever get so lucky to deserve someone like her? When I first phased I thought this was a curse but now I see it as a blessing. I've never had so many people on my side pushing me to be better. The only one that ever cared anything about me was my mom. Now I have brothers, cousins, friends and Calla in my corner. Yup...I'm one lucky bastard.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the pack gets a lead on the coven with Alice and Jasper's help. The truth about the baby comes out and all hell breaks lose.**


	8. Pack Kids

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated sooner but things have been hectic in my life recently. I borrowed this from GOYA1281 because i am using her OC's and i thought this would help give you some insight into these characters. Some will only be mentioned but others will show up in the story in the following chapters. I'm currently finishing up the next chapter and it will be up some time today or tomorrow. Thanks for being so patient with me. You guys are really awesome. Please enjoy and please review. Thanks so much.**

**Oh and you can see picks of what the characters look like at photobucket(dot)com look up arianna1281.  
**

**Breakdown of the Pack Kids….**

**Sam & Emily's Kids...**

**Rafe Samuel Uley**- Rafe is the only son for alpha wolf Sam and his wife Emily (the original wolf girl). He was a late phaser, hoping it would by pass him. He eventually steps up and becomes Alpha of the new generation of wolves. He imprints on Sienna Black but resist at first. He soon finds out that it's nearly impossible to not love your imprint. Tragically he is killed fighting the Volturi leaving Sienna and their unborn babies alone.

**Adalia Leah Uley**- Adalia is the daughter of Sam and Emily. She's sweet and fiercely loyal. Brady imprinted on her two days after she was born. She loves Brady dearly but sometimes hates the intensity of imprinting. She also secretly wishes she could be a wolf like her favorite aunt Leah.

**Paul & Rachel's Kids...**

**Rocco Sage Malthoma**- Rocco is the son of volatile pack member Paul and Jacob Black's older sister Rachel. Rocco is pretty level headed unless pushed. It's then that you see the side of Rocco that is reminiscent of his father Paul. There is only one sure way of bringing that side of Rocco out and that is hurting any one of the five most important women in his life. These women being 1.) Rachel his mama, 2. )Calla his baby sister 3.) Nathifa his imprint 4.) Sienna his baby cousin and fifth but certainly not any less important 5.) His Esme.

**Calla Soraya Malthoma**- Calla is Rachel and Paul's daughter. She's the hopeless romantic of the pack kids. Her ideas of imprinting are all like a romantic comedy not really seeing the other side of things. She desperately wanted to get imprinted on and is very jealous of Allegra, Kim and Jared's youngest who has been imprinted on by Collin.

**Kim & Jared's Kids...**

**Elijah Wolfe Tala- **Elijah is the oldest of Jared and Kim's children. He's sweet and kind. He may be a little shyer than the rest of the pack but is a fierce fighter. His best friend is Rafe Uley and he is hopelessly in love with Rafe's imprint Sienna. He takes Rafe's death hard and man's up to help Sienna with the boys. He didn't intend to take Rafe's place, he just wanted to do what his best friend couldn't. Eventually Sienna and Elijah heal each other and find themselves in love. They soon marry and have a little girl Nina who is so much like her grandmother Rosalie.

**Yasmine Faelon Tala**- Yasmine is Kim and Jared's oldest daughter. She's also the third female wolf in pack history. She is fast and can hold her own in a fight. She's the most reserved of the pack kids. She would much rather get lost in a book then getting involved with the drama that seems to surround the pack. So it was quite a surprise when she phased.

**Allegra Kimbery Tala**- Allegra is Kim and Jared's youngest. She's spunky and outgoing and a little too ditsy at times. She's book smart but when it comes to common sense she has little to none. Collin definitely has his hands full with his imprint. She can be kinda flaky at times but has a heart of gold. She's the type to try out new things but rarely finishes anything she starts. Including pottery class, painting class, kicking boxing class, Japanese class and the list goes on and on costing Collin a pretty penny with each new whim.

**Seth & his imprint Gloria's Kid...**

**Zev Seth Clearwater**- Zev is the sweet and overly optimistic son of Seth Clearwater and his sassy latina imprint Gloria. He has inherited both of his parent's happy go lucky outlooks on life. It was a complete shock when sweet Zev lost his temper and phased into a small replica of the sandy colored wolf his dad was at the tender age of 14.

**Leah & Embry's Kid...**

**Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call-** Moxie is the product of one unusual union in pack history. Neither of her parents imprinted on each other but still fell madly in love. Her mother is none other than the kick ass beta Leah Clearwater and her father is smooth ladies man Embry Call. Moxie is tough and smart and quite intimidating for such a pint size girl. She's her mother all over again and eventually follows in her footsteps by phasing making her the second female wolf in pack history.

**Jacob Black & Rosalie Hale's Kids...**

**Caden William, Caine Jacob, Caleb Carlisle Hale-Black**- The triplets are the first children born to Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale. The three brothers are the immortal protectors foretold in the prophecy that sealed their parents love. Caden is happy and level headed like his father while Caine is the one with the temper. Caleb on the other hand is a lover and not a fighter. The three are inseparable and phase into three large ghostly white wolves.

**Sienna Sarah Rose Hale-Black- **Sienna is the daughter of Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale-Black. She has inherited most of her traits from the vampire side of her family. The only wolf trait she got was imprinting. She imprints on Sam Uley's son Rafe and drama ensues. They eventually work things out only to have Rafe die tragically leaving her to raise their twin sons by herself. But Sienna finds herself in love once again with fellow pack kid Elijah Tala, Jared and Kim's son. He hasn't imprinted on her but they give their love a chance and live happily together.

**Ylva Sarah Hale-Black**- Ylva is no shrinking violet. She likes to be seen and be heard at all times. She's a daddy's girl and loves every minute of it. She is also the fourth female wolf having phased a few months after being born. She loves being a wolf in the immortal pack lead by her three brothers Caden, Caine, and Caleb. Don't let her small frame fool you she is just as strong as her brothers and is dam proud of it.

**Jacob & Rosalie's grandkids...**

**Raul William and RJ (Rafe Samuel Jr.) Uley**- The twins are identical in appearance but that is all they have in common. Raul is hot headed and passionate about everything. RJ is more laid back and logical about life. They love each other and their family fiercely but at times Raul wonders what life could have been like if their father was still alive. Raul carries a darkness inside that threatens to surface every now and then and is jealous of RJ's blinding lightness. He also is torn up about hating his twin for imprinting on the girl he loves.

**Nina Rosalie Tala- **Nina is a perfect clone of her sparkilicious grandma Rosalie Hale-Black. She's kind with a good heart but is one tough cookie. She shares a passion of cars with her awesome grandparents Rose and Jacob. Most of her time is spent in her papa's garage helping to fix cars and being just one of the guys.

**New members of the pack...**

**Nico Valesquez- **Nico is also part of the new members of the pack that phased after the second battle with the Volturi. His mom is a La Push native and his father is a mix of Cuban and African American giving him an exotic look. He's cocky and outgoing and very much the ladies man. But he's also loyal and kind with a good heart.

**Tristan Keyhoe- **Tristan is quite the anomaly. Born and raised in Lackawanna, NY he decided to travel and visit with his mom's cousin Gloria in La Push and phases not too long after arriving to La Push. No one is sure how he managed to be enough Quiluete to phase. He's serious and brooding. His best friends are Remy and Nico. He pretty much keeps to himself but he is also very much in love with Yasmine.

**Remy Sanz- **Remy is one of the newest members of the pack. He phased after the second battle with the Volturi. His father is full Quiluete and is mom is half Puerto Rican and half Irish. He's laid back and friendly almost to a fault. He tries to avoid confrontation at all cost. He's a lover not a fighter. He's also quite the ladies man and cougar magnet in La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Thanks for being patient with me. Life is pretty hectic right now. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. More action will be coming up in the next few chapters. Things are going to get more complicated for these guys. Please enjoy and review. Thanks so much.**

CPOV:

The pack left to patrol with Carlos and Nessie tonight so it's just me and Esme alone in the house. I sit on the soft beige sofa in the living room and everything that has happened today just catches up to me. I let the tears go that I have been holding in all day. I know I told Noah that I can accept his past indiscretions but the thought of someone else carrying his child breaks my heart.

Esme walks gracefully into the living room and sits down next to me. She doesn't say a word. She just keeps me company and lets me cry out my frustrations. It's nice because I know my mom would be smothering me right now and daddy would threaten to kick Noah's ass. I wrap the throw blanket on the sofa around me and scoot closer to Esme. I place my head on her shoulder and she strokes my hair lovingly.

"Calla sweetie you can talk to me if you want." She says softly. I take a deep breath and sigh heavily. "He's my soul mate but I just want to hate him but I can't." I say the tears easing up a little. Esme just keeps stroking my hair. "Some other girl is having his baby and she's being so awful to him Esme. She won't let him be apart of his child's life." I cry more for Noah than for myself. His pain is my pain. "It's suppose to be me. I'm his imprint. I've waited so long to have an imprint and when I finally do it has to be so complicated." I huff letting the tears dry up.

"Oh Calla darling yours is not the only difficult imprint. Moxie and Caine couldn't stand each other. Your Uncle Jake and Nessie never really loved each other the way they should have because of the prophecy. Rafe, god rest his soul didn't want Sienna at first. I don't even want to get into the mess that your Uncle Sam and Aunt Leah went through. Sweetie not all imprints are easy like your parents. All they had to deal with was your Uncle Jake's disapproval." Esme says hugging me tenderly.

"I get it. I really do. I just wish things could be more simpler." I sigh feeling slightly better. "It will Calla. You just have to accept that everyone has a past. Carlisle and Nathifa were together for thirty five years before he met me and now she is your brother's imprint. I was married and had a child before Carlisle came into my life. I still love him and he still loves me despite what happened in our past. Things happen for a reason Calla, you just have to have faith." Esme says in her motherly tone. "Thank you." I say softly as she kisses the top of my head softly.

Esme and I head to the kitchen after watching some mindless reality TV for a bit. The pack will be home soon and they will be starving. I season some chicken while Esme puts the finishing touches on six apple pies she's making for dessert. Suddenly the back door flies open and a tiny spiky haired ball of energy comes bounding in. "Alice." I squeal excitedly. She pulls me into her small cold arms and squeezes me tight. "Oh look at you. It's a shame Paul is your daddy. Thank the gods you look just like your mama." She says jokingly. It's no secret my dad had real issues with the Cullens at first but now he's grown to accept them as family, especially since Rocco has been so attached to Esme since he was a baby.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." I say smiling for the first time today. Jasper hugs Esme and hangs back a bit to adjust to my scent. His eyes darken a little and his jaw is clenched tight. Esme and Alice are too busy catching up to notice. Just as fast as his hunger is piqued it is quelled to a manageable level. Jasper's eyes brighten and his stoic face smooths out with a small smile. "Come here darlin' and give this old man a hug." He drawls letting his southern accent come through.

"It's good seeing you Jas." I say softly and wrap my arms around his waist as he pulls me into a soft hug. After we all catch up and I can't but let that foreboding feeling creep up into my heart. "Not that I don't love seeing you guys, but what did you see Alice?" I ask biting my bottom lip nervously. "Right now things are really jumbled. The coven leader Asa is changing his mind too much. I can only get bits and pieces. He seems to be focusing on a pretty Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair and a really tall lanky boy with a sweet face. I wish I could be more help." Alice says with an apologetic look on her tiny face.

"It's more than we got right now so you did good." I say trying to remember all the students I've come into contact with. "You said a girl with blue streaks and a tall boy, right?" I ask feeling like I know what she is talking about and it's at the tip of my tongue. "Do you know anyone like that?" Alice asks her eyes glazing over slightly. "Oh my god!! I know them. Remy and I are in glee club with them. It's a girl named Tina and a boy named Finn." I say jumping up hastily.

"Whoa there mama wolf. Where do you think you are going?" Jasper says halting my escape through the back door. "I have to find the pack. They need to know so they can protect them!" I say irritated at being questioned. Suddenly my urgent feelings are replaced with a soothing calm. I roll my eyes at Jasper knowing he is manipulating my emotions. "Take a seat darlin'. I'll go find the pack. I'm faster than you and I can follow their scent better. You don't need to be out there with all the vampire activity going on." Jasper says sternly.

I huff a little at take a seat by the island and start chopping some potatoes angrily. Jasper chuckles a little and disappears out the back door. I keep chopping as Alice keeps searching her visions for more clues before the pack comes and disrupts her visions. Esme and I keep cooking while the calm Jasper sent my way slowly leaves me. "I hate when he does that." I huff taking out my frustrations on the vegetables I'm currently chopping.

"He's only trying to keep you safe." Esme says with a gentle smile. "I know."I say quietly just as I hear the unmistakable sound of the pack laughing and joking around as they make their way through the back door and into the kitchen. "Aunt Alice!!" Caine bellows and scoops up the tiny pixie in his large arms. "Aww...snuggle bunny I missed you." Alice coos making Caine blush furiously. She is the only one that can get away with calling Caine that. If anyone else tries to use that nickname for him they're going to get their ass handed to them.

Esme and I finish dinner while Alice and Jasper catch the pack up with her visions and news of home. The night passes quickly and Noah is unusually quite. I don't push him because I know what is bothering him. I've already talked to Esme and she promised to talk with Emmett about helping Noah get custody of his daughter. Like she said not all imprints are easy and you just have to accept what fate hands you.

_**The next day....**_

We've been on edge all day at school waiting to see if Asa and his coven would try to make a move. I'm pretty sure those leeches know we're here and are doing their damnedest at alluding the pack. Jasper and Alice decided to patrol around the school while the pack protects Tina and Finn from the inside. The day passes quietly and I relax a little. Today might just be good day after all.

That is until Remy and I head to glee practice after school. We can hear the yelling before we even reach the choir room doors. "You were my friend!! How could you??" Finn yells his face a mask of fury. Noah is standing a few feet away with a crushed look on his face. "I'm sorry." Is all he can say. "Your a sorry son of a bitch." Finn seethes and lunges for Noah. He lands a punch on Noah's cheek giving him a small cut right under his eye.

Noah does nothing as Finn curses shaking his hand then goes to hit him again. Finn stops in his tracks as the small cut under Noah's eye heals before his eyes and the rest of glee club. Noah's jaw is clenched and both of his hands are squeezed tightly into fists at his sides. I can tell he's trying hard not to phase but he wont last much longer. "Remy you have to get Caine. This isn't going to end well." I whisper to him and he nods his head in agreement. Remy takes off with his wolf speed to find the rest of the pack.

"Noah." I say softly trying to get his attention focused on me. In all my life being surrounded by wolves and imprints I've learned that an imprint has the most control over their wolf. "Noah I need you to stay calm." I say walking towards him cautiously. "I'm trying Calla. I really am." Noah says taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. I've almost got him to stop shaking when I feel Finn grab my arm.

Finn pulls me closer and forces his lips onto mine. I struggle and push him away as hard as I can. Finn releases me and glares at Noah. "How does it feel to see me kiss your girl? Not so fucking great, huh?" Finn spat at Noah. I hear the low growl and I know it's too late to stop him from phasing. The one thing that could drive a wolf over the edge is to mess with their imprint. Finn pretty much signed his own death certificate.

"Everyone back away from him now!!" I yell as Noah shakes violently and the familiar sound of popping and snarling fills the choir room till all that is left is a shower of fabric scraps and a large angry obsidian wolf. The choir room is eerily silent except for the labored breathing coming from Noah. I look around the room at the stunned and shocked faces of the glee club. I slowly step in front of Finn to keep Noah from attacking him.

Noah barks loudly trying to get me to move but I stand my ground because I know beyond a reasonable doubt that he would never risk hurting me. "Noah you need to phase back. We can deal with this better if you change back." I say gently. He growls lowly causing everyone in the room to gasp shrink back towards the wall. Finn clutches my arm tightly, the fear radiating off of him in waves. Noah snarls angrily and I just roll my eyes at him. I may be his imprint but this whole protective thing is really pushing my buttons.

"I swear to god Noah Puckerman that I will find away to break this imprint if you don't do as I say now." I seethe getting tired of dealing with moody wolves. I fix him with my best glare taught to me by my sparkilicious Aunt Rosalie. Noah whimpers slightly and I can see the familiar ripple and shake signaling his phase back. Remy and the Pack rush into the room just in time to help cover a very naked Noah.

"Fuck!!" Caine bellows the alpha baritone making everyone cringe in the room. "What the fuck was that??" Matt one of the glee club members says staring wide eyed at Noah. The rest of glee moves to huddle close together trying to avoid the pack. The revelation of Noah being the father of Quinn's baby has been almost forgotten. I look at Noah and I can still see the anger in his eyes.

"Finn you have to let go of me or Noah is going to finish what he started." I say softly trying to gently remove Finn's death grip on my arm. He nods his head stiffly and releases me. I rub my arm knowing that there will be a bruise forming soon. I look around and I know we are totally screwed. No one outside of our crazy dysfunctional wolf and vamp family know what we are. I have no idea how we are going to fix this.

Alice and Jasper walk causally into the choir room like nothing strange just happened. I wish I could be so cool and laid back as they are right now. I'm a bundle of nervous energy and Jasper immediately releases a wave of calm over the whole room. I can see the effect he has on everyone. Their shoulders relax and the frighten shocked looks smooth away into a calm serene mask. "Thanks Uncle Jazz." Caine says his voice smooth like molten caramel.

"No problem son. It was getting a little to overwhelming in here for me." Jasper drawls softly. "What is going on? How...uhh...why?" Rachel says slurring her words slightly. Her voice is thick and her eyes glassy as if she were being drugged. I glance towards Jasper and he just shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I sent too much calm their way darlin'." Jasper says with a smallest hint of a smirk on his usually stoic face. I roll my eyes playfully at him.

I turn to Alice and she beams her knowing smile at me. "I've already seen what you plan on doing so I sent for Nessie and Carlos and had Esme contact Carlisle." Alice says her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement. "You think this will work?" I ask still unsure how things are going to play out. "I can't see too much with the pack, Nessie, and Carlos being involved but what I do see is very promising." Alice assures me. "OK let's do it then." I say trying to muster up as much confidence I can.

"Do what Calla?" Tristan asks as he eyes the "humans" suspiciously. Tristan is kind of like a conspiracy nut. His biggest fear is being turned into a guinea pig for the government. I don't blame him. It's kind of scary to me too. "Well it seems that the glee club is going to be headed for a musical retreat in Forks Washington." I say matter of factually. Alice beams at me and Jasper quirks his golden brow up at me. The glee club members just sag against the wall feeling the full effects of Jasper's power.

"What are you suggesting mama wolf?" Caine says going into alpha mode. "Look, it'll be for the best. If Asa and his coven want Tina and Finn badly enough they will follow us to Forks. There we have home field advantage not to mention the rest of the pack and Cullens. Alice already saw it and she says it looks promising so far. We just have to make sure to keep them safe and what safer place is there besides La Push and Forks?" I say passionately. I just know that this plan can work if everything falls into place the way it should.

"I don't know Calla." Caine says as he starts to pace around the room. His is a heavy burden to bear. The lives of the pack and now the glee club rests squarely on his shoulders. "It could work Caine. I'll contact Garrett and Edward. We can go over some strategies. It'll work." Jasper says sounding so much like the civil war soldier he is. "Jasper's right man. He fought in the leech wars in the south. I know I wasn't there for the last fight with the Volturi but from what I heard our family is badass. We can take them." Nico says confidently.

"I hope your right." Caine sighs heavily. "Don't worry too much snuggle bunny. We got this." I say trying not to laugh at his nickname that Alice gave to him when he was a baby. He glares at me and growls lowly. I can't help but laugh and so does the rest of the pack. The tension is easing a little. The glee clubbers are still feeling sedated and sluggish courtesy of Jasper.

"Alright. We'll do this but everything has to be done according to the plan exactly. We can't afford one mistake. I'm not going to let another member of this family be taken away." Caine says his face a hard blank mask but his eyes stormy and sad. My mind goes instantly to Rafe and the thought of losing Noah causes my stomach to turn. I couldn't bear losing another member of my family. The loss of Rafe broke our family in a way we could hardly handle. To lose someone else would damage us irrevocably.

Four years may have passed but the sting of his death still effects us. I look at the solemn expressions on all of their faces and I know they are thinking of Rafe too. "Good. It's settled then. Nessie and Carlos will be here soon. We need to get these kids back to the house so we can talk to them and straighten things out." Alice says taking control of the situation at hand. The pack agrees to phase and run back to the house with Jasper while Nessie, Carlos, and Alice drives me and the rest of glee there.

Jasper sends another burst of calming sedation their way so that it will be easier to move them with out a fight. Once everyone is situated in the cars we take off towards the large house in the woods. I relax into the passenger side seat of Nessie's suburban. The next couple of days are going to be chaos. For once I would like to have a normal life without mythical monsters lurking in the shadows but I guess I just wasn't meant to be ordinary. A kind of bitter sweetness fills me knowing that in a few short moments these regular teens lives are going to be changed indefinitely.

Their innocents so to speak is going to be stripped from them and they will be thrust into a world where the monsters in your closet are real and things really do go bump in the night. I envied their ignorance because I grew up always knowing that those things truly existed. I never had a so called "normal life". Now I don't envy them at all. I feel for them and hope that they come out unscathed on the other side when all this craziness is all said and done.

"Calla, sweetie it's time." Nessie says softly bringing me from my thoughts. I didn't even notice we pulled up the house already. "Your right Ness. It is R time." I say feeling the weight of my words. It's R time to step up in this world and do what it is that we were born to do. The torch has finally passed from our parents' generation to ours. They will not be helping in this fight. Not this time. This is all on us.

I step out of Nessie's SUV and turn towards the woods. I watch as the pack emerges and I can see the set look of pure determination on their faces. Yup it is definitely R time.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the glee club heads to Forks and the pack prepares for war.**


End file.
